Good vs. Evil
by KennyBear
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for a friend. I am sorry if it makes no sense to anyone else in the world. But read and review if you would like. Thanks.


I want to tell you a special story. This is a story about an Elvin princess that is a little loopy. But of course it's a biased story, because I am writing it. (  
  
One day, the previously mentioned princess was walking through the magical Mirkwood Forest, when she encountered two strange fellows with the queerest of looks. One of them was clad in a long, tattered, black cloak that covered her shiny, spiky, metal armor. The other looked like she was in desperate need of some magical elfish water (Visine), for her eyes were as red as flames, and she emitted a fearsome heat. Now, being a wonderful princess with a big heart, she leapt out from behind a tree and yelled in a voice like honey (after all that seems to be a trait of elves), "I have come to help you, oh strange and lost travelers. Let the goodness of my people heal your tired souls."  
  
Little did this good-hearted elf know, but these were two of the darkest creatures in creation, the Root of all Evil and the Queen of the Nazgul (who was really the evilest one, and does all of the work for their cause. ROAE just lies around staring at people with her giant red eye. How lazy can one person be?). The two dark and shriveled creatures hissed and reeled back in sight of the bright, blinding, pure elf and disappeared into the forest, leaving the smiling elf in bewilderment.  
  
Then one day to get revenge on the annoying little elf, the two dark creatures decided that they were going to play a little joke on the half- witted smiling elf that burnt their eyes with that stupid lighty thing that elf lords do. They went back into the forest, each carrying two buckets of black liquid. When the elfish princess saw them again, she leapt once again from behind a tree and yelled, "Oh travelers that have no respect for the power and might of the elves, please stay and let the blessings of my people be upon you."  
  
With that, the two cruelly evil ones threw the four buckets of black Mordor water onto the cheery little elf. Then they mocked and laughed at her black wetness. "Let the power of my land over come thee weak elf." The red eyed one said, and with that, the evil creatures ran back into the forest letting their laughter ring from every tree under the dense forest canopy.  
  
The poor wet princess started to cry and complain because she was wet. Then the hot, sexy Legolas, that just happened to look beautiful and perfect-like always, came out of the trees to check on the bawling princess. When she explained what happened, he smiled and told her not to worry. Then he whispered something into her ear, and they both smiled like little children.  
  
The two evil creatures sat around their camp and laughed, each retelling the events with their own personal adaptations. As they were telling their exaggerated stories to one another, their keen ears heard a continuous sound that distressed them. They listened for a few more moments longer then fell to the ground covering their ears. What they heard would not be considered earsplitting to any human, but to those evil creatures, the pure refined sound of elfish singing was too much for them. Legolas and the elf princess smiled as they got revenge on the evil creatures.  
  
Amanda: This story was written for Michelle by moi: myself, the one and only, last time I checked it was me, Amanda Nunn, or the Queen of the Nazgul that Michelle made go deaf with her earsplitting, harsh, raking voice. Dumb elves!!! Also, just because Legolas is an elf, does not mean that he cannot be turned to my side. I mean really; if there is a way, I will find it. Ha! Ha ha! Ha ha ha!…(thunk)  
  
Michelle: Yes, I stopped that dumb half living half dead chick. Now I get to talk. I would just like to say that what happened to me was unfair, and my father, who has a magical ring, will kick their evil butts back to Mordor!…(thunk)  
  
Amanda: Dumb elf! Stop interfering with my fanaticizing!  
  
Michelle: Calm down! Don't make me break out my angry eyes!!  
  
Amanda: (grins) Do you mean your scared hampster look?…(no response)…Uhuh..That's what I thought. I win.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I don't own Michelle or Tolkien's characters so don't sue me!! Thank you. 


End file.
